


Stronger Than You Think

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Honesty, M/M, Past Suicidal Thoughts, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Alec looks over the side of the bridge and recalls a time when he thought not being able to jump made him a coward - but now he can see the choice to stay for the strength it truly took.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776664
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Stronger Than You Think

**Author's Note:**

> 500 word prompt based on [this image of a a snowy bridge](https://unsplash.com/photos/qIHtrP2V3C8)

“It’s gorgeous here,” Alec says, watching his shoes leave marks in the freshly fallen snow. “I don’t want to go inside.”

“We could find a place to sit,” Magnus offers.

“What about right here?” Alec asks, stopping in the middle of the walkway. He reaches up to the top of the railing and pulls himself up to sit on it, balancing carefully.

Magnus eyes him warily. “There are safer places to sit.”

Alec shrugs. “You have magic. If we slip you’ll catch us.” Alec doesn’t doubt his safety around Magnus for a second.

Smiling at that Magnus nods. Alec offers a hand to help swing Magnus up next to him, looking down for just a moment at the snow falling along the river edges before training his gaze back up at the city.

“It is gorgeous, isn’t it?” Magnus confirms from his side. Alec feels Magnus’ hand reach over to rest on his. He remains silent, lost in his thoughts… lost in the recollection of a time that feels like yesterday just as much as it feels like the years ago it actually was.

“Alexander? What’s on your mind?” Magnus asks.

“I was thinking about the last time I sat on the edge of a bridge,” Alec admits quietly. It’s silent again after that. Alec appreciates that Magnus won’t push him to talk about anything he doesn’t want to.

“Should we go?” Magnus asks when the silence stretches on. Magnus may not pry but that doesn’t mean he’s going to let Alec stay somewhere that might be doing more harm than good.

Alec shakes his head. “No, I’m fine here. I’m _good_ here,” he corrects. “That was a long time ago. I remember sitting there, staring at the water... I closed my eyes... imagined leaning forward just far enough…” Alec’s voice trails off. He’s sitting up straight now, looking down but not leaning forward. The water is soothing, and no longer because he imagines it as some potential escape from his problems. “I went back to that same spot once a week, and every time I walked away I thought I was being a coward.”

Alec never told anyone that before.

“I think I subconsciously avoided them for a while after that. I’ve obviously been _on_ bridges since then, but it’s been a while since I allowed myself to stop and appreciate the beauty again.”

“Alright, then we’ll stay,” Magnus agrees, trusting Alec to make this call for himself and easing his posture next to Alec, resting his head on Alec’s shoulder.

“I’ve been in the same position, only I wasn’t strong enough to walk away on my own. Someone had to pull me back,” Magnus admits quietly, after a pause. “You’re one of the strongest, bravest people I know, Alexander. Don’t you ever forget that.”

Alec appreciates the honesty between them, how Magnus can turn even the most vulnerable moment into one of strength. He lets the weight of that settle as the snow continues to fall around them.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
